life drama
by pink angel n
Summary: "now let's start with the boys who is going to tell his story first?" asked the therapist "me I am the one who got chased by a criminal gang "said butch "so what I own a lot of companies and temporarily got blind "brick said " and what about me I lost my memory and almost got married to the one who ruined my life "boomer commented
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Well I know it's wrong to write two story in the same time but I got the Idea of this story while having diner and I couldn't resist **

**I don't own any off the ppg characters and **

**Note: in this story the rrb and the ppg never met when they were young and they don't have any superpowers**

The door was opened grabbing the attention of the six people in the room a short hairy man with black thick hair entered the room he was wearing a lab coat and holding a briefcase he took a seat on a wooden chair in the middle of the room and looked at the other six people(Three girls and three boys) with a wide smile "hello I am Mr. Mojo Jojo and I am the therapist who will help you I Mojo Jojo to work out on your which means the six of you problems so lets start with you names shall WE " he said smiling "bubbles" a23 years old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a pigtail said cheerily "Blossom" a 23 years old girl with pink eyes (odd)orange long hair tied in a high pony tail said in a polite less cheery way "buttercup "a girl with green eyes and shoulder length black hair mumbled angrily while crossing her arms he then turned to the boys "boomer" a 24 years old boy with blue eyes and blond hair said "brick "a24 years old boy with red eyes and orange hair tied in a low pony tail said dully "butch " a 24 years old with green eyes and black hair scoffed "alright then one of you is going to start telling his story and the other will continue o.k." Mojo explained "now let's start with the boys who is going to tell his story first?" asked the therapist "me I am the one who almost got chased by a criminal gang "said butch "so what I own a lot of companies and temporarily got blind "brick said " and what about me I lost my memory and almost got married to the one who ruined my life "boomer commented "o.k. o.k. I will hear all of you let's start with boomer "Mojo said

Boomer pov

…...

**2 month ago**

I knocked the door twice and waited by the door step man was I nerves today was a big day this is it this is it the door opened slowly reveling bubbles and my she was like an angel her blond hair fell on her shoulders she was wearing a baby blue sleeveless puffy dress I stared at her and I couldn't move my eyes from here when she noticed that she giggled "what are we going to stay here all night "she asked "no of course not come I have a great surprise for you " I said teasingly as I led her to my car all the way she tried to know what the surprise is but I won't let her know not this time when I stopped her pretty blue eyes went loud "OH MY GOSH boomer this isn't…" she started "yep this is it your favorite French restaurant" I finished she screamed and hugged my tightly "but how this thing is booked for years?" she asked " well I got my ways" I took her hands in mine and entered the restaurant it was a very fancy restaurant with wealthy people sitting and enjoying the beautiful night a waiter came and took them to a table in the corner of the place by the window which made the whole thing more perfect bubbles took a look at the whole view again from the red door with golden linings till their table which has a vase that contained two red flowers and there is a candle at both sides of the vase I took her in mine she looked at smiled at her nervously she noticed that I mean of course we've been together for three years so she can read me like an open book " oh don't worry boomer I am very happy with your surprise in fact it's the best surprise ever" she said excitedly I knew she wanted to jump from her seat but couldn't because of the looks that the people will give her typical bubbles I restored my composer and said teasingly "who said that this is the surprise" "you mean there is more " she said now jumping a little in her seat "yup but you will have to wait" I warned she tried to make me spell my surprise in every way she even gave me her puppy dog eyes I usually fell for those but not today a waitress came and took our orders and then our food came we ate and talked bubbles couldn't be more happy my plan is going just perfect and I lost the nervousness every thing was perfect or that was what I thought when we finished eating bubbles excused herself to go to the bathroom I waited patiently and then I saw a blond coming my way 'bubbles' I thought but when she reached the table I immediately stood up "brat what are you doing here?"I asked o.k. more like yelled she was my ex girlfriend I left her for bubbles her and bubbles was really similar she had blond hair but her eyes were a darker shade of blue she was wearing a blue dress which was very revealing for my taste ugh I can't believe I used to date HER she smiled seductively at me like that would fall for that ha " well look at you taking your little girl to a fancy restaurant wonder why you never took me to one" brat wondered "I am glad that I got my sense back before I actually took you to one" I answered bitterly " you are going to regret this Johnson (well since that neither mojo nor him are their parents in the story I decided to give them a last name myself)" she yelled angrily before giving me the same seductive smile from before . Before I could even ask her about what she meant she pressed her lips into mine I heard a gasp I looked to see bubbles standing in shock her hand covering her mouth brat smirked against my lips she turned my around and slammed her on body to the wall to make it seem like I was the one who was kissing her OH THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL I tried to pull away but I couldn't when she finally let me go for her need of air bubbles came and slapped me HARD I think I left a red mark on my face " HOW DARE YOU BOOMER JOHNSON I TRUSTED YOU I LOVED YOU THREE FREAKIN YEARS AND YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME ALL ALONG WELL I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH HER CAUSE WE ARE OVER " she yelled and at some point during her yelling she started crying too and she ran out of the door "told you you would pay " brat said before leaving I wanted to kill her but I had no time I had to go after bubbles when I reached there it was too late she had already got into a taxi and drove away I let my tears run and started to walk away to reach my car but I stopped to get out a velvet box I opened the box and inside that box was an engagement ring a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle and two pearls at both it sides simple but perfect that was my surprise I was going to ask her hand for marriage she was going to be my wife and the mother of my children and it was all ruined I throw the box but changed my mind and caught the ring that fell out of the box no I won't give up I will try till I see bubbles in a white dress I promised my self and put the ring back in the pocket of my tux I got into my car and started driving home on my way back it started raining "UH can this day get any worst" I screamed and as if it was a cue I heard a car horn I looked in front of me and saw a mini van driving the opposite way I tried to turn my car but it was to late and then

….

"every thing went black" boomer said "wow that's some tough luck " the therapist commented "oh bubbles that's romantic " blossom said to bubbles "yea I mean the revenge of the ex girlfriend classy but he didn't cheat on you " buttercup agreed "well wait till the end " bubbles said crossing her arms "speaking of that we won't sit her all day listening to boomer are we " butch asked "alright then your turn butch "

… butch pov

"Try it now George" I yelled from under the green car I heard an the sound of the engine" yep works like a stallion kid" George yelled back I got from under the car and looked at George who was in the car he was an old skinny man in his late 60s but I tell you he work like ten men at his age he was bald too "seriously George stop talking like a cowboy" I sad grabbing a towel and cleaning my face and hands from the rust and oil unlike brick and boomer I am not wealthy nope in fact I live in the garage here with old George .George is like a father to me we fix cars but we get a little money some times we even have to sell some of our own stuff "well I am not but my grandpa was" he said getting out of the car I walked and rested my hand to the nearest table and looked at the table I picked a photo frame with an old picture of a woman inside it " man you still have this picture it looks so old" I commented scanning the picture frame " and I will keep it till the day I die this is the picture of my late wife Mary she was the most beautiful girl on earth she had a shiny black hair that fell till her mid back and she had some beautiful green eyes" George said dreamily " do you now that I spent my entire life saving just to marry her and when she died I turned our house to this garage I wanted to distract my self and not to thing about her but I couldn't I was ready to commit seduce when I saw a 18 years old boy walking around looking for a shelter " he finished snaking one arm around my nick and missing my hair with the other hand "o.k. o.k. but I don't understand why would any one do that for a woman that's crazy" I said after pulling away " that's love boy it makes people do crazy stuff" he answered love yea right like I will ever fall in LOVE ugh I was about to say that but we heard some footsteps we turned around to see a tall man in a black tux holding a brief case he reached us and stopped in front of George "Mr. Orlando it seems that you haven't been paying the rent of this garage for two years and if you don't pay them we will have no choice but to close the garage " the man in the tux said and I got all tensed "and how much is that money " I asked "one and half million dollars" the man answered " well could you give us some time " George begged "very well I will give you a month if the money wasn't at my desk by the end of the month I will close this place " with that the man walked away I looked at George "how are we going to earn that amount of money in one month" I asked " I don't know kid I don't know " George shook his head I was so tensed I had to get some fresh air and clear my mind I walked out of the garage and looked ahead at the road " well isn't that a missed up situation " I heard a voice with a heavy Italian accent say I turned around to find a guy about my age or older with black hair and wearing glasses leaning at the wall of the garage "who are you " I said getting into fighting stance "the name is Ace I am here with and offer I will give you two million dollars if you got me this o.k." he gave me a photo I looked at it .it was a photo of a silver ring "well I have a few questions first1- what so special about that ring anyway 2- why me 3-where the hell am I supposed to find it" I asked "1-that's out of you business 2-because um well I heard that you are know here by the womanizer dating a girl one day and breaking her heart carelessly her another right" he asked I nodded proudly "good cause I want you to get the ring from her" he handed me another photo of a girl with black hair and green eyes and on the top of the photo there in big red letters written the name 'buttercup' "she stole that ring from me a year ago and hid it no one knows where is I want you to attract her to you so she tells you the place of the ring and you take it and give it back to me but I warn you she isn't easy are you up to it " he finished "I am up to any thing" I said smirking "alright then her address and name is on the back of the photo give me the ring I give you the money deal" he stretched his hand for me to shack I eagerly took it "deal" I said after that

…...

"he walked away" butch finished bc was now ready to attack butch but being held back by her sisters "brick your turn" said the freaked out mojo

….

Brick pov

I got out of my limo and entered my company I can tell that workers have been running to their positions fearing that if I saw one person out of position I will fire him oh I love having power I reached the third floor my office I entered the lobby to find my assistant blossom sitting on her desk and not even a drop of sweat on her face she is the only employment who actually didn't fear him which annoyed him but he kept her because she did her work perfectly as I approached her desk she said "I finished the daily report ,the contracts and the morning coffee is on you desk sir " she said I give her a quick o.k. and entered my office to find berserk my girlfriend sipping a cup of coffee she saw me and ran and hugged me tightly "hey honey you won't believe what happened and I was in the mall when I saw that ring and I.. " she started "her go and buy it " I said and handed her some money she screamed and kissed me full on the lips and ran away heading to the store I went to work at nine o'clock I walked out of my office to find blossom tidying some papers on her usually tidy desk I went up to her "what happened a tornado struck in here " I asked smirking "no your girlfriend was here and she was missing with this place " she answered as she finished and walked away I was following her but I saw a red light I looked behind to see it was coming from the kitchen I headed there and found that the heater was on lazy workers I went to unplug it but suddenly BAM every thing went black

I started feeling things around me machine sounds and two people talking I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't " hey were am I " I asked then I felt foot steps "MR. Johnson we are afraid that the heater exploded from over load and you are currently in the hospital and I am DR .mark " The doctor said "then why can't I opened my eyes " I asked " well the explosion didn't do a great damage to your body but to your eyes you lost you vision so we put some kind of bandage around your eyes " he explained I swallowed "is this permanent " " we don't know yet we need at least a month before we can tell" he explained I felt like I was about to pass out I lost my vision maybe for ever "can I make a phone call " I asked "yes of course " a girl a nurse I suppose said I told her boomer's number but he didn't answer then butch's number some random guy answered and said that butch sold the phone to him WITH THE SIM CARD who does that then I called berserk " hello" I said 'hey honey' she answered finally "listen berserk I had an accident in the company and I am now at the hospital and the doctor told me I lost my eye sight " I explained "OH MY GOD wait so your um blind now " she asked I said yes " so is this thing um permanent" she asked again " they don't know yet maybe " "but how are you going to run a company " she asked AGAIN what is this 20 questions " I can't so I will need your help I need you to take care of me you know guide me around and stuff maybe even lend me some money…." I couldn't finish "wow wow wow hold it right here you want me to babysit you and LEND YOU MONEY because you were injured from an accident that I had NO HAND in " she said " uh yeah you're my girlfriend that's what you should do " I said " well listen honey I had a great time being your girlfriend but this won't work out " she said WHAT I can't believe her after all the jewelry and money I gave her " are you breaking up with me ?" I asked "yup sorry sweaty but I want a guy who spend money on me not the other way round so Tata" she hung up I was furious I throw the phone it must have hit somewhere near the nurse cause she screamed and I felt her get out of the room I put my head in my hand I can't believe this all the people who supposed to be my friends turned their backs on me and I can't believe …. Huh I felt someone open the door and I heard the sound of high heels "MR. brick it's me blossom " blossom said I felt her presence near me she must be sitting on a chair near the bed or something "what are you doing here ?" I asked " well when you didn't come out of the company after me I got worried and then I head the sound of something explode I ran to the kitchen where the sound came from and I found you sir laying there an the floor so I called the hospital and told them what happened I am so sorry and I assure you sir that I will find who is the responsible " she said in a concern sweet voice " wait so waited here all this time " I asked I surprise "yes of course I had to make sure that you were o.k. and the nurse came out of the room screaming so um what's wrong sir you know you can tell me " I felt her hand hold mine I hesitated at first but told her what happened with berserk "OH MY GOD I can't believe her after all what you did for her " she said in shock and anger "so now you got no one to take you home " she I asked I nodded "alright then let's go home" she said "hello I'm blind that is the problem all about " I said pointing at my eyes " I know silly I am going to take you home " she said "huh" all what I managed to say my secretary whom barley knows me simply asks me to come with her at her home while my girlfriend didn't wow "come on " she said pulling my hand I let her guard me out of the hospital and

….

"and led me to her home" brick finished "wow that's so sweet of you blossom " bubbles said "yes and he should've did the same " blossom said glaring at him before brick could even respond Mojo said " alright we will continue later but for now let's take a brake " and he ran out of the room " something tells me that soon that guy well need to see a therapist himself " butch commented

**Well that took me three days to write so please review and tell me if you think that I should take the three couples in one chapter like what I did here or focus on one couple in each chapter and by the way I don't know the name of the person who study psychology so please tell me if you know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my new chapter sorry for taking long I had a week full of tons and tons of homework so blame it on my math and English teacher yeah any way thanks for every one who reviewed I don't own any of the ppg characters now with the story **

"alright then now we will continue our um discussion but first I called a friend and asked him to come ,please enter" the therapist said as he mentioned towards the door and brat entered "WHAT YOU BROUGHT HER" both bubbles and boomer said in sync "well we need her in telling us the next part any way buttercup you may start " Mojo continued "okay" bc said awkwardly

…

Buttercup pov

2 months ago

MAN I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE all the day you can hear nothing but bubbles crying about how her precious boomer turned out to be nothing but a stupid cheater oh in times like this I wish that blossom was still living with us she knew how to handle bubbles but no matter what I say it seems to be making her worst and don't let me get started about her screaming at midnight let's just say we lost three cups and not because they fell on the floor when I had enough I told her to call blossom and went to the park to clear my mind and because I have to meet Mitch Michelson and his band since I'm their new singer yes I sing deal with it any way I was sitting under a tree when I felt something hit my leg I looked to see a soccer ball after a few seconds I saw a boy with black hair , green eyes wearing a green muscle shirt and a black leather jacket shout "hey can you pass the ball to me " I smirked "you have two legs and arms so come and get it yourself " I shouted back he ran till he reached the tree I was setting under "what was that all I asked for is to give me the ball?" the boy asked "because you throw it on propose" I answered not even bothering to looking at him his face turned in to an embarrassed one because he got caught "ya I saw you" he looked blank for a second and then his mouth formed a smirk he gave me a flirty look " well what can I say I had to get you attraction somehow" he said in a flirty tone PLEASE "and now that you got my attention what are you planning to do pretty boy "I said statically "well I am paining to do a lot of things but first I want to know your name such a pretty girl like you must have a pretty name too " he said in a still flirty way he lifted his arm and put it around my waist HOW DARE SHE " ooh you think I'm pretty how sweet IF I ACUALLY CARED " I said the first part putting on the sweetest face I have and then screamed the last part holding his arm and twisting it he yelped in pain and I smirked that's what you get when you mess with me I let go of his arm and he rubbed it he looked like he was about to hit me but he stopped and smirked again what's wrong with this guy " look I am sorry I am new in town I broke up with my girlfriend two weeks ago and I just wanted to make some friends around here I didn't mean to annoy you " he apologized well he looked sincere "but if you wanted to make friends then why flirted with me ?" I asked "well that's the way you start talking with a girl right you must praise her " he answered it made sense " but I guess you are different….. in a good way " he finished I smiled for the first time since this morning " well thanks you're not bad your self " I complemented back he smirked " well see you around then " he said and stood up walking away huh! What kind of guys flirt with a girl then tell her that he wants to become her friend then leave I looked at the place he was sitting in and I found his ball I was about to call him but I don't even know his name I looked around but I didn't find him "BC" I turned around to find Mitch running at me he stopped to take his breath he then took me wrist and started dragging me out of the park " come on BC the guys are waiting in the van " he said I looked back at the football in my other hand well looks like I am not the only one who is different he is different too …. In a good way

…"….and then we went to the van that's all " bc finished " well before someone get killed brat your turn " the therapist said afraid from the looks both bubbles and boomer sending him and brat ' and I thought they were the most friendly ones ' Mojo thought

…..

Brat's pov

Well I got a phone call from the hospital saying that boomer had an accident and that as they called the numbers on his mobile I was the only one who answered I was surprised that he didn't erase my number well good for me I am now sitting in the living room listening to the doctor babbling about boomer's condition "… in short M.R. Johnson has a temporary lost of memory " the doctor finished his looooooong explanation but that immediately got my attention I shot my head up "you mean he wouldn't remember anything " I asked trying to hide my joy he nodded "but don't worry ms all what he needs is to see or hear something that reminds him of his past and the memory will slowly get back to him " great now boomer wouldn't remember any thing so that means he won't remember what happened one week ago and he won't remember our breakup and best of all he wouldn't remember HER I moved to the door and knocked it lightly and entered and found him lying there with a bandage on her head he looked around frankly when he looked at me and stared curiously at me I got nearer to his bed at sat on a chair next to him I took his hand and gave him the best concern look I could master "oh boomy are you o.k. " I said " um …. Yeah …h how are you? "He asked nervously "oh boomer don't worry I know what happened and I am sooo sorry you're name is boomer and I am brat you're girlfriend "I said holding his hand "you're? Well then since you are my girlfriend you know things about me right" he asked man that guy looks lost which means it won't be easy " of course sweaty don't worry I will stay with you till you get all you're memory back now let's get out of here honey " I said kissing him on the cheek and pulling him out of the bed he followed me out of the room " hey I guess I forgot my well what's the doctor said was my mobile in the room " he said pointing at the door UGH "oh I will get it " I said with an innocent smile I headed towards the door and entered the room slammed the door hard and started yelling what he thinks I am his own babysitter uh I counted to ten and calmed down I went to look for the mobile when it went off I looked at the id 'bubbles ' hum well why not have some fun with my little dear bubby huh I answered the phone "hello " I said smirking 'umm hi is boomer here 'bubbles asked "huh" I said messing with her 'oh it's a wrong number I'm so sorry ' she said "no sweaty it's the correct number don't you remember me bubbly " I said in a fake friendly tone 'brat what are you doing with boomer's mobile' she asked "what can't I answer my boyfriends phone " 'you you're boyfriend ' "yeah after you left he said that he wanted me to be his girlfriend instead" I lied 'oh we…well that's great' she said I started to hear her whimper she was crying haha " well ya look sweaty the boy choose me I make him happy I know it's hard for you but you should let him go " I said in another fake sweet voice 'I know it's just ….. I called him two days ago a guy answered saying that he is in the hospital' WHAT the doctor called but he said that I was the only one who …. Must have mistaken then "oh no I'm afraid that was butch playing another prank on you " I lied ' yeah that's what I told him too' she said oh I wanted to laugh she yelled at a 42 years old doctor thinking that he was Butch what a moron ' well I guess I gonna go ' she said hanging up I fell on the ground from laughter but then I stopped that was a close one I must make sure that boomer never sees bubbles or he might remember her or worst she finds out what happened I deleted her phone number and ….

….."…and took boomer out of the hospital " she finished right now bubbles and boomer were pulled back by both butch and buttercup from attacking brat (an. I bet you don't see that twice in you're life) "o.k. um blossom you're turn " Mojo said almost jumping from his chair in fear

…blossom's pov

2months ago

The next day I was preparing breakfast for me and for sleepy head upstairs I felt so bad for him I mean all the people he knew and trusted betrayed him when he needed them the most how sad then I heard something fall it was a heavy thing almost a ….HUMAN I left everything and ran to the guest room where brick was sleeping to find him on the floor I ran to him and started to lift him up "huh who…" before he could continue I said " it's me blossom you fell off you're bed " I finished helping him sit on the bed again "what happened "I asked curiously "I woke up and then I smelled the smell of food forgot I was on a bed and bam I fell " he said "oh dear well um you're o.k. now right " I said "yeah but what was that smell anyway " he asked "oh that's just me making breakfast wait I will bring it don't move " I said standing up I heard him say " believe me I tried that …didn't end so well " I couldn't help but to giggle I went to the kitchen grabbed the plate that I prepared for him I got up to the room again "here I made you some eggs ,bacon , pancake and a glass of orange juice " I said as I handed brick the fork but he put it in the juice well at least it was clean "here let me help you" I said taking the fork and feeding him the bacon I started blushing because his face was so near to me of course he didn't mean it but still after I finished feeding him I heard the door bell rang "one second " I said before running down and opening the door I found mark a worker in the company he handed me some papers "here the papers that you asked for and tell M.R brick that I said hi " he said and left before I even had the chance to open my mouth I closed the door 'well that's mark for ya ' I went back upstairs and sat on the bed again "blossom " " of course it's me who else … um listen remember when you told me that you're so annoyed because you can't do you're work because you can't see well I think you can" I said smiling he immediately shot his head up from the pillow he was laying his head on "how? " he asked "well I asked one of the workers to bring the contracts and the papers you have to sign I will read it for you and I will help you to sign" I explained he smiled an ear to ear smile "you'd really do that " "yeah why not now let's start shall we " I said he nodded so I read the contracts and I would hold his hand and show him where to sign but this stupid blush won't leave me I wonder if I he some kind of allergy any way I was about to read the last contract but my eyes widened when I didn't say anything brick asked "blossom is something wrong " "no it's just that this contract it from miss Princess Moterbucket " I started he scoffed when he heard her name " um she wanted you to be a partner of the new mall she is planning to build instead of orphanage called new hope but you're not going to accept that right " I half asked half begged " why not a mall in such a main street would make a lot of money" he said WHAT " but what about the orphanage " I asked trying to prevent my self from screaming " well there are lots of other orphanages in new York" "and I am sure that there are lots of main streets in new York" I argued getting angry "WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU" he yelled "THAT OROHANAG IT IMPORTANAT TO ME"I yelled back then when I realized what I said I immediately covered my mouth I wasn't supposed to say that "WHO CARES YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN UNIMPORTANT ASSISTANT" he yelled that was it I couldn't take it so I ran out of the door and slammed it shut I sat on the sofa just trying to calm down I can't believe I was upstairs fighting with my ..boss my boss I almost forgot that he is nothing more than my boss I felt some foot steps coming from the satires I looked to find brick trying to go down the stairs I ran to him and held his hand "what are you trying to do break your leg " I said holding his hand and helping him down "don't worry I trained my self yesterday when you were asleep to walk around the room find the objects I wanted and to go down the stairs "he explained as both of us sat on the sofa he put his hand on my shoulder he took a deep breath "blossom … that's your shoulder right I mean I am not um… " I laughed "no that's my shoulder" I said " well look I am so sorry I shouldn't have said that you aren't important because you are you helped me when no one did the least thing I could do is to refuse a silly contract" I apologized "no I am the one how should be sorry I should've not forgotten that you are my boss "I said looking down waiting for his reaction surprisingly he laughed " blossom I am not here as your boss I am here as a friend. I am a friend right?"he asked "yes you are my friend a good one too "

…"so that what happened "blossom looked around to find that every one had fallen asleep "well at least they are not fighting " blossom said before turning off the lights and walking out of the room


End file.
